


The Rest of Our Days

by invisible_light



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not really slow burn but kinda??, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_light/pseuds/invisible_light
Summary: Five years have passed since the end of the war, the end of a bright light in the paladin's lives. They've changed since then, moved on to better things and achieved their dreams... but there's still a hole in Lance's heart. And Keith wants to help him fill it.





	The Rest of Our Days

Keith sighed as he got out of his ship and looked around at Altea, glowing white and shining like it had been a year ago, the last time he visited. Had it really been five years since he'd seen Allura's face, heard her voice? It was unbelievable how fast the time had gone by.

His work with the Blade was over now, and he was returning to the annual Voltron reunion to tell the others. He'd helped the liberated planets recover and rebuild from their times of suffering and watched them flourish before moving on to another. He'd helped Krolia and Kolivan build back peace within the Galra race, and watched as they slowly began to forget their violent ways of the past. But now... now there wasn't much more for him to do. The few planets left in need of aid could just use Zetherid, Ezor, and Acxa, they didn't need him all that much. And without having to worry about Voltron or Blade missions... he was starting to feel kind of lonely.

Now he approached the castle, smiling as he spotted the others already there. Shiro and Curtis stood to the side, holding hands and talking to Coran, while Pidge and Matt were eagerly talking to Hunk about something. Lance stood in the center, between the two groups, and Keith felt his breath catch in his throat. After all this time, all these days without seeing him, he'd thought... no, they were gone. His feelings were gone and Lance's heart was too damaged to handle a new relationship so soon. He needed to get over himself.

But he couldn't stop himself from staring. Lance stood in formal Altean attire, his blue marks glowing on his cheeks as he smiled and waved when he spotted Keith. He'd been crowned the new leader of Altea just over a year ago, saying he wanted to carry on in Allura's name, continue the things she had always wanted to do and that was why she had given him the marks. Keith still remembered his proud, confident smile on his coronation day, the bright gleam of happiness in his eyes that hadn't been that vibrant since... since a few weeks before the war ended. He remembered him saying he hadn't been sure of what he wanted after the war, telling people he'd wanted the small farm life for a while and then realizing how much he'd missed everything, missed all the people and all the new technology. He remembered Lance's sad smile when he'd told of how he'd realized what Allura had wanted him to do, and that's why he stood there today as the new leader of Altea. The thought of him, so self-confident again and so sure of himself, still made Keith smile.

"Hey, Mullet! Long time no see!" Lance called now as he approached.

"I haven't heard that nickname in a while," Keith smiled as they embraced briefly. "And it's not even a mullet now."

"Yeah, more of a Ponytail I guess," Lance teased, flicking the dark braid over Keith's shoulder. "It suits you."

Keith felt himself blushing and quickly tried to get a grip on his emotions. "So I... I quit the Blade, you know," he said.

Lance's eyes widened. "What?!"

"There aren't any more planets in need of our help," Keith shrugged. "The others found places to settle down or went around to the last of them to check in on things. I just... I don't really know what to do with myself anymore."

Lance slung an arm over his shoulder and smirked. "Well, I can give you a tour of the castle and we can see if there's anything here in Altea you'd be interested in."

Keith laughed. "But you give me the tour every time!"

"And every time, there's something new that's changed!" Lance smiled, tapping his finger on Keith's nose. "Now c'mon!"

"Hey, what about us?" Pidge called as Lance grabbed Keith's hand and started to drag him away.

"Don't worry about it, we'll be fine!" Shiro called as Lance paused. "We can entertain ourselves!"

"Be back soon!" Lance said, already pulling him down another hallway.

Keith stared in amazement at each place they visited, each room glowing with white and blue lights, juniberries in every corner. "I wanted to keep her memory alive with her favorite flowers, you know?" Lance said as the two entered a huge field of the flowers.

"You've done an amazing job as king," Keith told him, turning to look him in the eye. He felt his heartbeat quicken when he saw the peaceful smile on Lance's face, how beautiful he looked surrounded by all of the flowers he loved so much. "I'm sure the Alteans love you."

Lance's smile grew. "They seem to," he agreed, sitting amongst the flowers and gesturing for Keith to do the same. "They're so happy to learn about their past and have their planet again, even if it's being lead but someone who's not even really an Altean."

"You're a great leader, jut like I said you would be," Keith said, sitting beside him and stretching his legs out. It had been so long since it was just the two of them getting to relax like this... he'd missed it.

"You and Shiro taught me everything I know," Lance shrugged. "I wouldn't be here without any of you guys on the team."

"I almost miss it, you know?" Keith said, looking up at the beautiful blue Altean sky. "We had a purpose, and we had each other. We had things that made us stronger, and we were stronger together, too. And now we're all around doing things we love, doing the things we want, but the same time..."

"We're all so alone," Lance finished. Keith turned to look at him and saw a soft look in his eyes as he stared at him. "Yeah, I miss everyone, too. I mean, I get to communicate with Hunk and Shiro a lot because they're visiting all the time for diplomatic missions, and Pidge comes over all the time through the teleduv to ask what i think of ideas or to show me something new she and Matt have been working on. They and the MFEs have actually made some pretty cool stuff back on Earth."

"And what have you done?" Keith said, smiling as he leaned forward, crossing his legs and resting his elbows on his knees. "You've got to be doing something interesting as the king."

Lance shrugged. "There are always so many meetings, and there's still so much to rebuild and figure out with all the mysteries we uncovered during the war and never went back to," he said. "I have a lot of down time, surprisingly, so I'm mostly just lonely, even with everyone coming through all the time."

"You need someone constant," Keith nodded. "Someone who can be there all the time."

Lance nodded too, looking down at the ground and fidgeting with a glowing bracelet on his wrist. "Like... I don't know. Kind of like what Allura and I were supposed to be."

"You still miss her, huh?" Keith asked gently.

"Every day," Lance said. "I'm constantly surrounded by her memory, how can I not miss her? And everyone is always asking about what she was like and all of these things and-" he cut off, sighing. "It's just kind of exhausting."

"I can imagine," Keith said, thinking about how after Shiro had disappeared the first time, everyone at the Garrison kept asking him how he was going, how much he missed him. It really did wear a person down.

There was a pause and he looked up, feeling Lance's gaze on him. There seemed to be a faint blush on his cheeks, but maybe it was just the light or something. "You know," he murmured, picking a juniberry from beside him. "I thought I knew the most beautiful thing in the world. A princess. And I thought the most beautiful scene on Earth was this field of flowers right here, and nothing and no one else could make it look more safe and welcoming." He moved forward and gently tucked the flower behind Keith's ear, among the dark braid that still lay over his shoulder. "I guess I was wrong."

Keith felt his face go red. "L-Lance," he stuttered, unsure of what to say.

Lance smirked and stood up, offering a hand to help him. "How about you stay a while after the dinner tonight?" he said as he pulled Keith to his feet. "You don't really know what you want to do yet and I could use some company. What do you say to that?"

Keith grinned and held onto Lance's hand for a moment once he was stable. "I'd like that," he said.

"Good," Lance nodded. "Now c'mon, I think the dinner's about to start!"

**Author's Note:**

> So... Galtean Klance, huh?
> 
>  
> 
> No idea when I'm going to publish it, but I want to make this a complete, long fanfic at some point. So hopefully that's coming soon? Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
